


Issac x Tomoki one shots!

by Uno_the_gambling_master



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! | Watamote - No Matter How I Look At It It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular!
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idea from an rp on wattpad, Kuroki tomoki - Freeform, M/M, Other, issac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_the_gambling_master/pseuds/Uno_the_gambling_master
Summary: One shots between my oc issac and Tomoki from watamote.Warning!: Tomoki is out of character, this was from a rp on wattpad "Tomoki" is a criminal in the rpIssac Is a smol bean in everythingIssac is also afraid of people because he's been bullied since kindergartenYou can see/ read about issac on my other story: meet chompers





	1. Chapter 1

[http://masuna-the-trash-can.deviantart.com/ ](http://masuna-the-trash-can.deviantart.com/)Hello quickly before we start here is a picture of issac

I've drawn issac alot this week


	2. "Parks are perfect for tag"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issac things that I forgot to put on the other story, BUT I WILL  
> 1\. Issac is annoyingly spacific and will correct someone if their not spacific enough  
> 2\. Issac lives in the middle of a forest  
> 3.issac often comes home with cuts and bruises on him, mainly his face :(

Tomoki and issac sat together at an empty park on the swings, hand in hand. "Hey tomo, guess what!" Issac spoke while looking up at the sky, his eyes barely visible. "What?" Tomoki asked, looking over at issac. "YOUR IT!" Issac squealed, getting up and running away. Tomoki sighed and stood up.

Issac stopped behind a slide and grinned mischievously. Tomoki grunted and started walking to issac. "Oh come on. Hurry up Tomo" issac whined. Tomoki smirked and walked slower. Issac pouted and ran to a tree. "Why are you making me do this uke?" Issac pouted at the name and stuck out his tongue, "because its fun! Come on Tomoki! chase me. I'm boooored" issac begged. Tomoki smirked and ran to issac who was now behind a different tree. In a matter of seconds Tomoki was in front of issac, his eyes shining with a hunger you only see when he's out killing. "Do that again uke. Beg for me. Beg" Tomoki whispered with a deep husky voice. Issac huffed and looked to the side. "I said beg" Tomoki growled, while pinning issac to the tree. "Please Tomoki please" issac started with a whiny voice. Tomoki smirked. "Stop." Issac finished with a blank face. Tomoki looked at issac shocked and then pushed him harder against the tree. Issac chuckled but stopped once tomoki's lips collided with his. Issac smiled and kissed back. "Damn it issac I love you" Tomoki muttered against the kiss. Issac separated quickly "I love you too Tomoki." Tomoki shook his head with a smile on his face. "You just really like torturing me with your cuteness dont you?" He asked, "yup!" Issac beamed before grabing tomoki's hand and running to the swings again.


End file.
